Timeline
A 'timeline '''of events. The events are measured in years, with the centerpoint (year zero) being the Great Unification. This year is known as 0, with all years after being termed AU (after unification) and all years before being termed BU (before unification). First Millennium BU Pre-second century BU * The Middle Ages come to an end in Europe * The Chinese invent gunpowder, which is exported to Europe and used as a weapon in firearms * Islam spreads through Africa * The Christian empire of Byzantium is taken over by Islam * Europeans first settle the American continents * The European Renaissance sees the discovery of the moons of Jupiter and the rings of Saturn. * The Inca Empire is founded * Gravitation is first described * The printing press is invented in Germany * England and Scotland unite to form the Kingdom of Great Britain * The British Empire Emerges * The Chinese occupy Tibet. * The French Revolution destroys the French Monarchy * The United States is founded * The United States defeats the Old Confederacy * The Holy Roman Empire is destroyed * The First Industrial Revolution occurs * Electricity is discovered * Fossil fuel vehicles are developed * The First World War occurs * The Second World War occurs * Nazi Germany develops devices capable of generating nectism and tractism. * Nuclear weapons are developed, followed by ''thermonuclear weapons * Computers are developed * China becomes a centralised communist state * First humans fly into space * First humans land on the moon * Population of 6 billion reached * The first space stations are constructed * The Internet is developed * The first space probe leaves the Solar System * Population reaches 7 billion * The first roots of the new Islamic Caliphate take shape * Climate change causes the temperature of the Earth to rise by 3°C, causing desertification and sea level rise. * The First European Union collapses, leading to the rise of the second. * African-Chinese war kills 60 million people, nuclear war narrowly avoided. * Population reaches 8 billion * High Definition Space Telescope takes first images of Innostaa. * Climate change causes Earth to reach it's peak temperature of 20° average. * The Great Fires involve some of the largest forest fires on Earth occurring in the Amazon, Congo, Indian and Indonesian rainforests as well as in European woodland. * Little ice age caused by orbital fluctuations and changes in solar emissions, causes the Earth to cool once again. * Population reaches 9 billion * The Bee Crash, a massive collapse in bee population causes a massive famine that leads to 100 million deaths. * Concerted global efforts are made to repopulate the Earth with bees. * War breaks out between White Africa and the United States, leading to the conquest of the latter by White Africa, Russia and China, and the neutralisation of Britain by Germany. Second Century BU * The Chinese civil war kills 500 million people, and China officially abolishes the communist ideology. 10s decade... aftermath of conquest of America. Gives full power to Supreme Russia. * World Recession hits, as the largest financial crisis in history, leading to 30 years of economic dearth. * The Asteroid Baba strikes southern Algeria, leading to mass projection of dust across the planet and causing food shortages (although not as serious as the Bee Famine). Up to 12 million deaths are attributed to this event. * The world population hits 10 billion. * The pandemics occur, killing over 2 billion people over the course of 15 years. 40 and 50s decade. Blamed on White Africa, Royal Family is overthrown and nuked, and split into Republic and Realm, with a governor reigning in lieu of the late monarch. 60s decade. First Century BU * The entirety of the Century War occurs. * The Second Russian Civil War occurs. * The United States launches massive invasion campaigns in the Middle East and Africa. * The Second European Union collapses, the Euro Alliance forms. * Mecca is destroyed. * The First Islamic Caliphate takes shape. * The New Confederate States of America forms. * The Hispanic Empire forms. * The Grand African Alliance forms. * The religion of Binsan starts. * The South American Great War occurs between the Hispanic Empire and Brazil * The Third Russian Civil War destroys the Russian Federation. * The Euro Alliance launches the Crusade Wars against the Islamic Caliphate. * The Colonisation of Antarctica by the World Powers begins. * The Euro Alliance collapses and the Averte Statum takes control of Europe. * White Africa forms * The East African union forms * The Vostok Union forms. * The United States is taken over by Canada * The Averte Statum take over Africa * The Vostok Union takes over China * The Binsan Church takes control of land * India collapses * The Averte Statum seize South America * The New Kingdom of Great Britain takes shape * The Great Triad forms * The Australia War occurs * The Afghan Empire forms * The Vostok Alliance collapses * Canada and Australia collapse * The whole Earth comes under Averte Statum control * Demanarch is assassinated First Century AU Second Century AU Third Century AU